super_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis and Genesis: Awaking Fascism (Draft)
In a world, in which corruption has consumed many countries. Others have fallen, but from the shadows of of the Earth, fascism re-emerges. The world has grown deadlier than ever. And it is your job to either stop it or contribute to it. “The strategic adversary is fascism... the fascism in us all, in our heads and in our everyday behavior, the fascism that causes us to love power, to desire the very thing that dominates and exploits us.” ― Michel Foucault Staff * Owner: ** TheChromeEmpire * Moderators: ** Needed ** Needed * NPC-Maker: ** Needed * Map Maker: ** TheChromeEmpire * Mod Events Maker: ** Needed Rules # No Nuclear Weapons are allowed as they can be quite unfair to other players who don't have them. # Don't be extremely overpowered. This can lead to nations or NPC's to create a coalition against you. Not only this but you can also get rebels, if you expand rapidly into countries with different cultures or a different religion the yours. #* Example: 'Hungary invades and annexes Slovenia, Croatia and Romania on the same turn. # A sudden undemocratic change of government will result in public unrest or even a revolution, unless you change from authoritarian to democratic government # Invading a nation without a casus belli on them will make other nations more likely to form a coalition against you. To avoid this, try finding a casus belli, for example if a country has lands that historically where yours then you have the Reconquest casus belli against them. # Fascist and Communist nations have a higher chance of other nations forming a coalition against them if they expand too rapidly. # If your nation is defeated, you can rejoin as another nation. # If you're playing as a fascist nation, you cannot change your government from fascist to communist or a democratic government. The only way to do this is by having a rebellion or by a peace treaty. #* Don't deliberately abuse this rule by asking other players to invade you in order to change your ideology. # If you join as a vassal you have to obey your overlord, but you can join as a rebellion instead to try to gain Independence # The outcome of a war/battle is decided based on each nation's military. This also means that the amount of land occupied will also be decided on each nation's military. # Post your turn on the page rather than in the comments. # In order to make sure that you have read all of the rules, in the comments while you choose a nation say ''" Kekistan is the best country", ''this is to make sure that nobody by accident breaks any rules. Playable Nations * Afghanistan '(Vassal of Persia) * Alaska * Albania (Vassal of Greece) (Fascist) * Algeria * Andalusia * Angola * Anguilla * Antigua and Barbuda * Arabia * Argentina * Armenia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Barbados * Bas-Congo * Basque * Bavaria * Bolivia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Botswana * Brazil (Fascist) * Brunei * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * California * Cambodia * Cameroon * Canada * Catalonia * Central African Republic * Chad * Chile * China * Congo, Democratic Republic of the * Congo, National Republic of the (Rebellion) (Fascist) * Congo, Republic of the * Congo, Socialist Republic of the (Rebellion) * Colombia * Costa Rica * Côte d'Ivoire * Croatia * Cuba * Czechia * Denmark * Dominica * Dominican Republic * Ecuador * Egypt * England * Estonia * Ethiopia (Fascist) * Finland * Florida * France (Fascist) * Gabon * Galicia * Georgia * Germany * Ghana * Greece (Fascist) * Greenland * Grenada * Guiana * Guinea * Guyana * Haiti * Hawaii * Honduras * Hong Kong * Hungary (Fascist) * Iceland * India * Indonesia * Israel * Italy * Jamaica * Japan (Fascist) * Katanga (Rebellion) * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Kivu (Rebellion) * Kurdistan * Kyrgyzstan * Latvia * Laos * Libya * Lithuania * Macau * Madagascar * Malawi * Malaysia * Maldives, The * Mali * Malta * Manchuria * Mauritania * Mexico (Fascist) * Mongolia * Morocco * Mozambique * Myanmar * Namibia * Netherlands, The * New England, Confederation of * Newfoundland and Labrador * Nicaragua * Niger * Nigeria * Norway * Pakistan * Panama * Paraguay * Persia, Empire of * Peru * Philippines, The * Poland * Portugal * Puerto Rico * Quebec * Romania * Russia * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * Scotland * Senegal * Serbia * Sichuan * Sierra Leone * Singapore * Slovenia * Somalia * Somaliland * South Africa (Fascist) * South Sudan * Spain * Sudan * Suriname * Sweden (Fascist) * Switzerland * Syria * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Tanzania * Texas * Thailand * Trinidad and Tobago * Turkey * Uganda * Ukrania * United States of America * Uzbekistan * Venezuela * Vietnam * Western Sahara * Xinjiang * Zambia * Zimbabwe Kicks/Warnings Warned Players * N/A Kicked Players * N/A Banned Players * N/A Players Power Ranking # Russia # India # France # Japan # USA # China # England # California # Confederation of New England # Manchuria # Turkey # Germany # Brazil # Texas # Italy # Egypt # Indonesia # Pakistan # Israel # Nigeria # Florida # Greece # Saudi Arabia # Taiwan # Bavaria # Scotland # Thailand # Poland # Spain # Iran # Mexico # Australia # Canada # Colombia # Algeria # Catalonia # Kurdistan # Sweden # Vietnam # Argentina # South Africa # Hungary # Morocco # Venezuela # Singapore # Peru # Ukraine # Myanmar # Kazakhstan # Chile # The Netherlands # Ethiopia # Malaysia # Czech republic # Switzerland # Norway # Philippines # Quebec # Denmark # Austria # Romania # Angola # Finland # Uzbekistan # Portugal # Syria # Kenya # Bulgaria # Croatia # Serbia # Azerbaijan # Tunisia # Sudan # Xinjiang # Ecuador # Tibet # Bolivia # Alaska # Galicia # Cuba # Greenland # Newfoundland and Labrador # Zambia # Puerto Rico # Democratic Republic of Congo # Basque # Georgia # Armenia # Zimbabwe # El Salvador # Uganda # Chad # Guatemala # Paraguay # Tanzania # Honduras # Gabon # Cameroon # Namibia # Slovenia # Tajikistan # Somalia # Panama # Albania # Hawaii # Nicaragua # Cambodia # Ghana # Bosnia # Niger # Laos # Mozambique # Congo # Mali # Mongolia # South Sudan # Lithuania # Kyrgyzstan # Estonia # Latvia # Ivory Coast # Somaliland # Guiana # Central African Republic Economic ranking # India # Japan # China # Russia # USA # Indonesia # Brazil # France # Canada # Mexico # Germany # Nigeria # California # England # Confederation of New England # Italy # Australia # Manchuria # Turkey # Texas # Spain # The Netherlands # Bavaria # Switzerland # Argentina # Taiwan # Poland # Sweden # Thailand # Austria # Norway # Egypt # Sichuan # Israel # Philippines # Ireland # Malaysia # Denmark # Singapore # South Africa # Hungary # Colombia # Mongolia # Pakistan # Catalonia # Scotland # Finland # Chile # Vietnam # Greece # Persian Empire # Portugal # Czech Republic # Peru # New Zealand # Quebec # Kazakhstan # Xinjiang # Venezuela # Tibet # Algeria # Ethiopia # Ukraine # Kurdistan # Romania # Morocco # Puerto Rico # Hawaii # Ecuador # Sudan # Galicia # Syria # Dominican Republic # Saudi Arabia # Kenya # Angola # Myanmar # Uzbekistan # Costa Rica # Bulgaria # Croatia # Tanzania # Alaska # Slovenia # Lithuania # Tunisia # Newfoundland and Labrador # Ghana # Serbia # Panama # Azerbaijan # Greenland # Democratic Republic of the Congo # Côte d'Ivoire # Bolivia # Cameroon # Latvia # Paraguay # Uganda # Estonia # Honduras # Zambia # Iceland # Cambodia # Bosnia # Gabon # Georgia # Zimbabwe # Chad # Namibia # Republic of Congo # Mali # Albania # Mozambique # Nicaragua # Laos # Armenia # Botswana # Basque # Haiti # Niger # Guinea # Tajikistan # Kyrgyzstan # Somaliland # Guiana # Mauritania # South Sudan # Central African Republic # Somalia Turn 1(2040)